List of films: P
P * P.S. (2004) * P.S. Your Cat Is Dead (2002) * P.S. I Love You (2008) * P2 (2007) Paa - Pat * Paan Singh Tomar (2012) * Pacific Heights (1990) * Pacific Rim (2013) * Pacific Rim Uprising (2018) * The Pacifier (2005) * The Pack: (1977, 2010 & 2015) * Pack Up Your Troubles (1932) * The Package: (1989 & 2013) * The Pact: (2002 TV, 2003, 2006 & 2012) * Padre Padrone (1977) * Pagal Nilavu (1985) * A Page of Madness (1926) * The Page Turner (2006) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Paheli (2005) * Paid in Full: (1919, 1950 & 2002) * Pain & Gain (2013) * Painful Indifference (1987) *''Painkiller Jane'' (2005 TV) * Paint Your Wagon (1969) * Painted Angels (1997) * The Painted Desert (1930) * The Painted Veil: (1934 & 2006) * Paisà (1946) * The Pajama Game (1957) * Pajama Party (1964) * Pale Flower (1964) * Pale Moon (2014) * Pale Rider (1985) * The Paleface: (1922 & 1948) * Palindromes (2004) * The Pallbearer (1996) * The Palm Beach Story (1942) * Palmetto (1998) * Palo Alto (2013 film) (2013) * Pan: (1922, 1995 & 2015) * Pan's Labyrinth (2006) * Panama Hattie (1942) * Panda! Go, Panda! (1972) * Pandaemonium (2000) * Pandemonium (1982) * Pandora and the Flying Dutchman (1951) * Pandora's Box: (1929 & 2008) * Pandorum (2009) * Panic: (1928, 1963, 1982 & 2000) * Panic High School (1978) * The Panic in Needle Park (1971) * Panic Room (2002) * Panic in the Streets (1950) * Panic in Year Zero! (1962) * Panther (1995) * Le Paon de Nuit (2015) * Paparazzi: (1998 & 2004) * The Paper (1994) * The Paper Chase (1973) * Paper Clips Project (2004) * Paper Heart (2009) * Paper Lion (1968) * Paper Moon (1973) * Paper Towns (1973) * The Paperboy: (1994 & 2012) * Paperboys (2011) * Paperhouse (1989) * Papillon: (1973 & 2018) * Pappa ante Portas (1991) * Paprika: (2006 & 1991) * The Parade (2011) * Parade: (1974 & 2009) * The Paradine Case (1947) * Paradise: (1982 & 1991) * Paradise Canyon (1935) * Paradise Lost 3: Purgatory (2011) * Paradise Lost 2: Revelations (2000) * Paradise Lost: The Child Murders at Robin Hood Hills (1996) * Paradise Murdered (2007) * Paradise Now (2005) * Paradise Road: (1936 & 1997) * Paradise, Hawaiian Style (1966) * Paradox: (2010 TV, 2016 & 2017) * Paragraph 175 (2000) * The Parallax View (1974) * Paranoia: (1967, 1969, 1970 & 2013) * Paranoia 1.0 (2004) * Paranoid: (2000 horror & 2000 thriller) * Paranoid Park (2007) * Paranormal Activity series: ** Paranormal Activity (2007) ** Paranormal Activity 2 (2010) ** Paranormal Activity 3 (2011) ** Paranormal Activity 4 (2012) ** Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones (2014) ** Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension (2015) * Paranormal Activity 2: Tokyo Night (2010) * Paranormal Entity (2011) * ParaNorman (2012) * Parasite (1982) * Parasyte: Part 1 (2014) * Parasyte: Part 2 (2015) * Pardes (1997) * Pardners (1956) * Pardon My Sarong (1942) * Pardon Us (1931) * The Parent Trap series ** The Parent Trap: (1961 & 1998) ** The Parent Trap II (1986 TV) ** Parent Trap III (1989 TV) ** Parent Trap: Hawaiian Honeymoon (1989 TV) * Parental Guidance (2012) * Parenthood (1989) * Parents (1989) * Paris Holiday (2015) * Paris Is Burning (1990) * Paris Qui Dort (1926) * Paris, je t'aime (2006) * Paris, Texas (1984) * Paris, When It Sizzles (1964) * The Park (2003 & 2007) * Parker: (1984 & 2013) * The Parole Officer (2001) * Parthale Paravasam (2001) * Partie de cartes (1895) * Parting Glances (1986) * Partner: (1968, 2007 & 2008) * Partners: (1932, 1982 & 2009) * Parts: The Clonus Horror (1979) * The Party: (1968 & 2017) * Party Girl: (1958 & 1995) * The Party at Kitty and Stud's (1970) * Party Monster: (1998 & 2003) * El pasajero clandestino * Pass the Gravy (1928) * A Passage to India (1984) * Passage to Marseille (1944) * Passages (2004) * Passchendaele (2008) * Passenger: (1963 & 2009) * The Passenger: (1975, 2005 Éric Caravaca & 2005 François Rotger) * Passenger 57 (1992) * The Passenger – Welcome to Germany (1988) * The Passengers: (1977 & 1999) * Passengers: (2008 & 2016) * Passion: (1925, 1954, 1982, 1998, 1999, 2005 & 2012) * The Passion of Anna (1969) * The Passion of the Christ (2004) * Passion Fish (1992) * The Passion of Joan of Arc (1928) * Passion Play (2011) * Passionada (2002) * Passions (1994) * Passport to Paris (1999) * Passport to Pimlico (1948) * The Password is Courage (1962) * The Past-Master (1970) * Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid (1973) * Pat and Mike (1952) * Patch Adams (1998) * A Patch of Blue (1965) * The Patchwork Girl of Oz (1914) * The Patent Leather Kid (1927) * Paternity (1981) * The Path to Power (1996) * The Path to Ultimate Strength (1996) * Path to War (2002) * Pather Panchali (1955) * The Pathfinder: (1952 & 1996 TV) * Pathfinder: (1987 & 2007) * Pathology (2008) * Paths of Glory (1957) * Patlabor the Movie (1989) * The Patriot: (1928, 1998 & 2000) * Patriot Games (1992) * Patriotism (1966) * Patriots Day (2016) * The Patsy: (1928 & 1964) * Patti Smith: Dream of Life (2008) * Patton (1970) * Patty Hearst (1988) * Paul (2011) * Paul Blart: Mall Cop (2009) * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 (2015) * Paulie (1998) * Pauline at the Beach (1983) * Pauly Shore Is Dead (2003) * Pauvre Pierrot (1892) * The Pawnbroker (1964) * The Pawnshop (1916) * Pay Day: (1918, 1922 & 1972) * Pay It Forward (2000) * Payback: (1995, 1999, 2010 & 2012) * Paycheck (2003) * Payday (1972) * Payment on Demand (1951) Pc-Pe * PCU (1994) * Peace on Earth (1939) * Peaceful Warrior (2006) * The Peacemaker: (1922, 1956 & 1997) * Peacemaker (1990) * The Peach Girl (1931) * Peacock: (2005 & 2009) * The Peanut Butter Solution (1985) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * The Pearl of Death (1944) * Pearl Harbor (2001) * The Pearls of the Stone Man (2015) * A Peasant on a Bicycle (1974) * Peau d'Âne (1970) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1996) * Pecker (1998) * Pedicab Driver (1989) * Pee-wee's Big Adventure (1985) * Pee-wee's Big Holiday (2016) * Peeping Tom (1960) * Peepli Live (2010) * Peggy Sue Got Married (1986) * Peking Opera Blues (1986) * The Pelican Brief (1993) * Pelican Man (2004) * Pelle the Conqueror (1987) * Peluca (2003) * The Penalty (1920) * Penelope: (1966 & 2008) * Penitentiary: (1938 & 1979) * Penn & Teller Get Killed (1989) * Pennies from Heaven: (1936 & 1981) * Penny Dreadful (2006) * Penny Points to Paradise (1951) * Penny Serenade (1941) * Penrod and Sam: (1923, 1931 & 1937) * The Pentagon Wars (1998 TV) * People I Know (2002) * The People vs. George Lucas (2010) * The People vs. Larry Flynt (1996) * People Like Us (2012) * People on Sunday (1930) * The People That Time Forgot (1977) * The People Under the Stairs (1991) * People Will Talk (1951) * Pepe (1960) * Peppa Pig (2004) * Peppermint Candy (2000) * Perazhagan (2004) * Perceval le Gallois (1978) * Percy: (1971 & 1989) * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013) * Perdita Durango (1997) * Perfect (1985) * Perfect Blue (1997) * Perfect Blue: Yume Nara Samete (2002) * A Perfect Couple (1979) * The Perfect Couple (2007) * Perfect Creature (2007) * Perfect Day: (1929 & 2005 TV) * A Perfect Getaway (2009) * The Perfect Guy (2015) * The Perfect Host (2011) * Perfect Imperfection (2016) * A Perfect Little Man (1999) * The Perfect Man (2005) * A Perfect Murder (1998) * The Perfect Score (2004) * Perfect Sense (2011) * The Perfect Son (2000) * The Perfect Storm (2000) * Perfect Stranger (2007) * A Perfect World (1993) * Performance (1968) * Perfume (2001) * Perfume: The Story of a Murderer (2006) * Perhaps Love: (1987 & 2005) * The Perils of Gwendoline in the Land of the Yik-Yak (1984) * The Perils of Pauline: (1914, 1933, 1947 & 1967) * The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012) * Permanent Midnight (1998) * Permanent Record (1988) * Permanent Vacation: (1980 & 2007) * Perpetual Motion (2005) * The Persecution and Assassination of Jean-Paul Marat as Performed by the Inmates of the Asylum at Charenton Under the Direction of the Marquis de Sade (1967) * Persepolis (2007) * Persona (1966) * Personal Best (1982) * A Personal Journey with Martin Scorsese Through American Movies (1995) (TV) * Personal Services (1987) * Personal Velocity: Three Portraits (2002) * Persuasion: (1995 TV & 2007 TV) * The Pest: (1917, 1922 & 1997) * Petals on the Wind (2014) * Pet Sematary: (1989 & 2019) * Pet Sematary Two (1992) * Pete's Dragon: (1977 & 2016) * Pete's Meteor (1998) * Peter Pan: (1924, 1953 & 2003) * Peter and the Wolf: (1946 & 2006) * Le Petit Soldat (1963) * The Petrified Forest (1936) * Pets or Meat: The Return to Flint (1992) (TV) * Pettin' in the Park (1934) * Petulia (1968) * Le Peuple Migrateur (2001) * Peyton Place (1957) * Pépé le Moko (1937) * La Pêche aux poissons rouges (1895) Ph * Phaedra (1962) * Phantasm series: ** Phantasm (1979) ** Phantasm II (1988) ** Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead (1994) ** Phantasm IV: Oblivion (1998) ** Phantasm: Ravager (2016) * Phantom: (1922, 2002, 2013 & 2015) * The Phantom: (1931 & 1996) * The Phantom from 10,000 Leagues (1955) * The Phantom Carriage: (1921 & 1958) * The Phantom of Hollywood (1974 TV) * Phantom Lady (1944) * The Phantom Lady (1945) * The Phantom of Liberty (1974) * Phantom of the Mall: Eric's Revenge (1989) * Phantom of the Megaplex (2000 TV) * The Phantom of the Opera: (1925, 1943, 1962, 1989, 1998 & 2004) * Phantom of the Paradise (1974) * The Phantom Planet (1961) * The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) * Phantoms (1998) * Phase IV: (1974 & 2002) * Phat Girlz (2006) * Phenomena (1985) * Phenomenon (1996) * Phenomenon II (2003 TV) * Philomena (2013) * Phil the Alien (2003) * Philadelphia (1993) * The Philadelphia Experiment (1984) * The Philadelphia Story (1940) * Phileine Says Sorry (2003) * Philosophy of a Knife (2008) * Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension(2011) * ''Phir Milenge (2004) * Phoebe in Wonderland (2009) * Phone (2002) * The Phone (2015) * Phone Booth (2002) * The Photographical Congress Arrives in Lyon (1895) * Photographing Fairies (1997) * Phurbu & Tenzin (2014) * The Phynx (1970) Pi-Pl * Pi (1998) * The Pianist: (1991, 1998 & 2002) * The Piano (1993) * A Piano for Mrs. Cimino (1982) * The Piano Teacher (2001) * Picasso at the Lapin Agile (2008) * Piccadilly (1929) * The Pick-up Artist (1987) * Picking Up the Pieces (2000) * Pickpocket (1959) * Pickup on South Street (1953) * Picnic: (1955, 1975 & 1996) * Picnic at Hanging Rock (1975) * Picture Bride (1995) * The Picture of Dorian Gray: (1913, 1915, 1916, 1917, 1918, 1945, 1976 TV & 2004) * Picture Perfect: (1995 & 1997) * A Piece of the Action (1977) * Piece of Cake (2015) * Pieces (1982) * Pieces of April (2003) * Pied Piper of Cleveland (1955) * Pierrepoint (2006) * Pierrot le fou (1965) * Pietà (2012) * The Pigeon Egg Strategy (1998) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Pigs and Battleships (1961) * Pigs is Pigs (1937) * Pigs in a Polka (1943) * Pigskin Parade (1936) * Pigsty (1969) * Pilgrim (2000) * The Pilgrim: (1923 & 2014) * The Pillow Book (1996) * Pillow Talk (1959) * Pimpernel Smith (1941) * Pin (1989) * Pina (2011) * Pineapple Express (2008) * Ping Pong (2002) * Pingu (1986) * Pink (2011 & 2016) * Pink Dream (1932) * Pink Five (2002) * Pink Five Strikes Back (2004) * Pink Flamingos (1972) * Pink Floyd The Wall (1982) * Pink Floyd: Live at Pompeii (1972) * Pink and Gray (2016) * The Pink Panther: (1963 & 2006) * The Pink Panther 2 (2009) * The Pink Panther Deux (2009) * The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1976) * Pinky (1949) * Pinocchio: (1940, 1967, 1972, 1992, 2002, 2008 & 2012) * Pinocchio 3000 (2004) * Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987) * Pinocchio in Outer Space (1965) * Pinocchio's Revenge (1996) * Pioneer Marshal (1949) * Pippi Longstocking (1997) * Piranha series: ** Piranha: (1978, 1995 & 2010) ** Piranha II: The Spawning (1982) ** Piranha 3DD (2012) * The Pirate: (1947, 1973, 1978 & 1984) * The Pirate Movie (1982) * The Pirates (2014) * Pirates: (1986 & 2005) * Pirates II: Stagnetti's Revenge (2008) * Pirates of the Caribbean series: ** Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) ** Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) ** Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) ** Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) ** Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) * Pirates of Silicon Valley (1999) (TV) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) * The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012) * Pisaj (2004) * Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't (2010) * Pistol Opera (2001) * The Pit and the Pendulum: (1961 & 1990) * Pitch Black (2000) * Pitch Perfect series: ** Pitch Perfect (2012) ** Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) ** Pitch Perfect 3 (2017) * Pitfall: 1948 & 1962) * Pithamagan (2003) * Pixel Perfect (2004) (TV) * 2015 * Pixote: The Law of the Weakest (1981) * Pizza Man: (1991 & 2011) * Piñero (2001) * A Place Between – The Story of an Adoption (2007) * The Place Beyond the Pines (2013) * A Place to Call Home: (1970 & 1987 TV) * A Place Called Chiapas (1998) * Place des Cordeliers à Lyon (1895) * A Place for Annie (1994) * A Place to Go (1963) * A Place to Grow (1995) * A Place in the Land (1998) * A Place to Live (1941) * A Place to Be Loved (1993) * A Place for Lovers (1968) * A Place Nearby (2000) * A Place of One's Own (1945) * The Place Promised in Our Early Days (2004) * A Place in the Sun (1951) * Places in the Heart (1984) * The Plague: (1992 & 2006) * The Plague Dogs (1982) * The Plague of the Zombies (1966) * Plague: (1979 & 2014) * Le Plaisir (1952) * The Plan: (2014 & 2015) * Plan 9 from Outer Space (1959) * Plane Crazy (1928) * Planes (2013) * Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) * Planes, Trains & Automobiles (1987) * Planet 51 (2009) * Planet of the Apes: (1968 & 2001) *''Planet Terror'' (2007) * Planet of the Vampires (1965) * The Plank: (1967 & 1979) * Plants Vs Zombies (2006) * The Plastic Age (1925) * Platform: (1993 & 2000) * Platinum Blonde (1931) * Platoon (1986) * Play Dirty (1969) * Play It Again, Sam (1972) * Play It to the Bone (2000) * Play Misty for Me (1971) * The Player (1992) * The Players Club (1998) * The Playhouse (1921) * Playing God (1997) * Playing by Heart (1999) * Playing for Keeps: (1986 & 2012) * Playtime (1967) * Pleasantville (1998) * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf – Amazing Pleasant Goat (2015) * Please Don't Eat the Daisies (1960) * Please Give (2010) * Pleasure Factory (2007) * The Pleasure Garden: (1925 & 1952) * The Pledge (2001) * The Plow That Broke the Plains (1936) * Plunder of Peach and Plum (1934) * Plunkett & Macleane (1999) Po * Pocahontas: (1910, 1994 & 1995) * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) * Pocahontas: The Legend (1995) * Pocketful of Miracles (1961) * The Pod People (1983) * Podium (2004) * Point Blank: (1967 & 2010) * Point Break: (1991 & 2015) * Point of No Return: (1993 & 1995) * The Point! (1971) * Poison (1991) * Poison Ivy series: ** Poison Ivy: (1985 TV & 1992) ** Poison Ivy II: Lily (1996) ** Poison Ivy: The New Seduction (1997) ** Poison Ivy: The Secret Society (2008 TV) * Pokrovsky Gates (1982) * Pokémon series: ** Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) ** Pokémon 4Ever (2002) ** Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) ** Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) ** Pokémon: The First Movie (1999) ** Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2009) ** Pokémon Heroes (2003) ** Pokémon: Jirachi Wishmaker (2004) ** Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) ** Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (2006 TV) ** Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2001) ** Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000) ** Pokémon the Movie: Black - Victini and Reshiram (2011) ** Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) ** Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) ** Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) ** Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! (2017) ** Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (2012) ** Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) ** Pokémon the Movie: White - Victini and Zekrom (2011) ** Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) ** Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (2008) ** Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) * Pola X (1999) * Polar (2019) * Polar Adventure (2015) * The Polar Express (2004) * Police Academy series: ** Police Academy (1984) ** Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment (1985) ** Police Academy 3: Back in Training (1986) ** Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol (1987) ** Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach (1988) ** Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989) ** Police Academy 7: Mission to Moscow (1994) * Police Story series: ** Police Story (1987) ** Police Story 2 (1988) ** Police Story 2013 (2013) ** Police Story 3: Super Cop (1992) ** Police Story 4: First Strike (1996) * Police Story series: ** Police Story (1996) ** Police Story 2 (2007) ** Police Story 3 (2011) * Polish Wedding (1998) * Pollock (2000) * Poltergeist series: ** Poltergeist: (1982 & 2015) **''Poltergeist II: The Other Side'' (1986) **''Poltergeist III'' (1988) * Polyester (1981) * Pompeii (2014) * Pom Poko (1994) * Ponette (1997) * Le Pont du Nord (1981) * Pontypool (2009) * Ponyo (2009) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * ''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * The Pool: (2007 & 2009) * Pool Sharks (1915) * Poolhall Junkies (2003) * The Poor Little Rich Girl (1917) * Pootie Tang (2001) * Pop In Q (2016) * Pop Skull (2007) * The Pope of Greenwich Village (1984) * The Pope Must Die (1991) * Popeye (1980) * Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves (1937) * Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor (1936) * Population 436 (2006) * Porco Rosso (1992) * Porgy and Bess (1959) * Pork Chop Hill (1959) * Porklips Now (1980) * Porky's series: ** Porky's (1982) ** Porky's II: The Next Day (1984) ** Porky's Revenge (1985) * Porky's Duck Hunt (1937) * Pornmaking for Dummies (2007) * The Pornographers (1966) * Pornostar (1998) * Port of Shadows (1938) * Portrait of a Beauty (2008) * The Portrait of a Lady (1996) * Poseidon (2006) * The Poseidon Adventure: (1972 & 2005 TV) * Positive: (1990, 2007 & 2008) * Positive: A Journey Into AIDS (1995) * Possessed: (1947 & 2006) * Possession: (1981 & 2002) * The Possession (2012) * The Post (2017) * Post Grad (2009) * Postal (2007) * The Postcard Bandit (2003) * Postcards from the Edge (1990) * Il Postino: The Postman (1995) * Postman (1995) * The Postman (1997) * The Postman Always Rings Twice: (1946 & 1981) * Postmen in the Mountains (1999) * Il Posto (1961) * The Poughkeepsie Tapes (2007) * Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead (2008) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) * Powaqqatsi (1988) * Powder (1995) * Powder Blue (2009) * The Power (1968) * The Power and the Glory: (1933 & 1941) * The Power of Myth (1988) (TV) * The Power of One (1992) * The Power of the Press (1928) * Power of the Press (1948) * Power Rangers (2017) * Powwow Highway (1989) Pr * PR Girls (1998) * Practical Magic (1998) * Prahlada (1941) * A Prairie Home Companion (2006) * Prancer (1989) * Prasanna (1950) * Prayer of the Rollerboys (1991) * The Preacher's Wife (1996) * Preaching to the Perverted (1997) * Precious (2009) * The Predator series: ** Predator (1987) ** Predator 2 (1990) ** Predators (2010) ** The Predator (2018) * Prefontaine (1997) * Prelude to a Kiss (1992) * Premature Burial (1962) * Premium Rush (2012) * Premonition: (2004 & 2007) * Preservation (2014) * President McKinley Inauguration Footage (1901) * The President's Analyst (1967) * The President's Barber (2004) * The President's Lady (1953) * The President's Last Bang (2005) * The Presidio (1988) * The Prestige (2006) * Presumed Innocent (1990) * Pretty Baby (1978) * Pretty Persuasion (2006) * Pretty in Pink (1986) * Pretty Poison (1968) * Pretty Woman (1990) * Prey: (2007 & 2009) * Prey for Rock & Roll (2003) * The Price: (1924 & 2017) * A Price Above Rubies (1998) * The Price of Milk (2000) * The Price of Power (1969) * Priceless: (2006 & 2016) * Prick Up Your Ears (1987) * Pride and Prejudice: (1955, 1998, 2004, 2007 & 2014) * Pride of the Bowery (1941) * Pride Divide (1997) * Pride and Glory (2008) * The Pride and the Passion (1957) * Pride and Prejudice: (1940, 2003 & 2005) * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016) * The Pride of the Yankees (1942) * Priest: (1994 & 2011) * The Priests (2015) * Primal Fear (1996) * Primary Colors (1998) * Prime (2005) * Prime Cut (1972) * The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie (1969) * Primer (2004) * The Primrose Ring (1917) * Prince of Central Park (2000) * Prince of the City (1981) * Prince of Darkness (1987) * The Prince of Egypt (1998) * The Prince & Me (2004) * The Prince & Me 2: The Royal Wedding (2006) * The Prince & Me: A Royal Honeymoon (2008) * The Prince & Me: The Elephant Adventure (2010) * The Prince and the Pauper (1937) * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) * The Prince and the Showgirl (1957) * Prince of Space (1959) * The Prince of Tides (1991) * Prince Vladimir (2006) * Princesa (2001) * Princesas (2005) * The Princess Bride (1987) * Princess Caraboo (1994) * The Princess Comes Across (1936) * The Princess Diaries (2001) * The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Princess Iron Fan (1941) * Princess Mononoke (1999) * The Princess and the Warrior (2000) * The Principal (1987) * El Principio de Arquímedes (2004) * PriPara Mi~nna no Akogare Let's Go PriPari (2016) * Prison (1989) * Prisoner of Honor (1991) (TV) * The Prisoner of Second Avenue (1975) * The Prisoner of Zenda: (1937 & 1952) * Prisoners (2013) * Private (2004) * Private Benjamin (1980) * The Private Eyes (1980) * A Private Function (1984) * Private Lessons (1981) * The Private Life of Helen of Troy (1927) * The Private Life of Henry VIII (1933) * The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes (1970) * The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex (1939) * The Private Lives of Pippa Lee (2009) * A Private Matter (1992) * Private Parts: (1972 & 1997) * Private Resort (1985) * Private School (1983) * Private's Progress (1956) * Priyamana Thozhi (2003) * The Prize: (1950, 1963 & 2011) * The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio (2005) * The Prizefighter and the Lady (1933) * Prizzi's Honor (1985) * Problem Child series: ** Problem Child (1990) ** Problem Child 2 (1991) ** Problem Child 3 (1995) (TV) * A Problem with Fear (2003) * Procès de Jeanne d'Arc (1962) * The Producers: (1968 & 2005) * A Professional Gun (1968) * The Professionals (1966) * Le Professionnel (1981) * The Profit (2001) * The Profound Desire of the Gods (1968) * The Program (1993) * Project A (1983) * Project Grizzly (1996) * Project Makeover (2007) * Project A Part II (1987) * Project X: (1987 & 2012) * The Projected Man (1967) * Prom Night: (1980 & 2008) * Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II (1987) * Prom Night III: The Last Kiss (1990) * Prom Night IV: Deliver Us from Evil (1991) * Prom Queen: The Marc Hall Story (2004) (TV) * Prometheus (2012) * The Promise: (1979, 1995, 1996, 2005, 2007 & 2016) * Promised Land: (1987, 2002 & 2012) * The Promised Land: (1925, 1973, 1975, 1986 & 2015) * Proof: (1991 & 2005) * Proof of Life (2000) * The Proof of the Man (1913) * Prophecy (1979) * The Prophecy series: ** The Prophecy (1995) ** The Prophecy II (1998) ** The Prophecy 3: The Ascent (2000) ** The Prophecy: Uprising (2005) ** The Prophecy: Forsaken (2005) * A Prophet (2009) * The Proposal: (1957 & 2009) * The Proposition: (1998 & 2005) * Prospero's Books (1991) * Protected (1975) * Protection: (1929 & 2001) * Protector (2009) * The Protector: (1985 & 2005) * Protocol (1984) * The Proud Valley (1940) * Providence (1977) * Provoking Laughter (2016) * The Prowler: (1951 & 1981) * Prozac Nation (2003) Ps-Py * Psycho series: ** Psycho: (1960 & 1998) ** Psycho II (1983) ** Psycho III (1986) ** Psycho IV: The Beginning (1990 TV) * Psycho-Pass: The Movie (2015) * Psychotropica (2009) * PT 109 (1963) * Pubescence (2011) * Pubescence 3 (2012) * Public Access (1993) * Public Enemies: (1941, 1996 & 2009) * The Public Enemy (1931) * Public Enemy (2002) * Puddle Cruiser (1996) * Puff, Puff, Pass (2006) * The Puffy Chair (2007) * Püha Tõnu kiusamine (2009) * Pulp: (1972 & 2012) * Pulp Fiction (1994) * Pulse: (1988, 1995, 2001 & 2006) * Pump Up the Volume (1990) * Pumping Iron (1986) * Pumpkin (2002) * Pumpkinhead series: ** Pumpkinhead (1988) ** Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings (1994) ** Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes (2006 TV) ** Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud (2007 TV) * The Punch Bowl (1944) * The Punch and Judy Man (1962) * Punch Drunks (1934) * Punch-Drunk Love (2002) * Punchline (1988) * Punguna (1926) * The Punisher series: ** The Punisher: (1989 & 2004) ** The Punisher: Dirty Laundry (2012) ** Punisher: War Zone (2007) * Punishment Park (1980) * The Punk Rock Movie (1977) * Puppet Master series: ** Puppet Master (1989) ** Puppet Master II (1991) ** Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge (1991) ** Puppet Master 4 (1993) ** Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter (1994) ** Curse of the Puppet Master (1998) ** Retro Puppet Master (1999) ** Puppet Master: The Legacy (2003) ** Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys (2004) ** Puppet Master: Axis of Evil (2010) ** Puppet Master X: Axis Rising (2012) ** Puppet Master: Axis Termination (2017) * The Puppet Masters (1994) * The Puppetmaster (1993) * Pure (2002) * Pure Country (1992) * Pure Country: Pure Heart (2017) * Pure Country 2: The Gift (2010) * The Pure Hell of St Trinian's (1960) * Pure Luck (1991) * The Purge series: ** The Purge (2013) ** The Purge: Anarchy (2014) ** The Purge: Election Year (2016) ** The Purge: The Island (2018) * Purple Butterfly (2003) * Purple Noon (1960) * Purple Rain (1984) * The Purple Rose of Cairo (1985) * Purple Sunset (2001) * Pursued (1947) * Pursuit to Algiers (1945) * The Pursuit of D. B. Cooper (1981) * The Pursuit of Happyness (2006) * Push (2009) * Pusher series: ** Pusher: (1996 & 2012) ** Pusher II (2004) ** Pusher III (2005) * Pushing Hands (1992) * Pushing Tin (1999) * Pushpaka Vimana (1988) * Puss in Boots: (1922, 1961, 1969, 1988, 1999 & 2011) * Putney Swope (1969) * Puttin' on the Ritz (1930) * Puzzle: (1974, 2006, 2010 & 2014) * The Puzzling Challenge Letter of the Mysterious Thief Dorapan (1997) * Pyaasa: (1957 & 2002) * Pygmalion: (1935, 1937, 1938, 1948 & 1983) * Pyongyang Nalpharam (2006) Previous: List of films: N–O Next: List of films: Q–R See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies Category:Lists of films Category:Lists